Mist
by Maggie4
Summary: This is my first FanFic, please r&r, i hope you like the story so far. Roxton is inhabited by a tormented spirit.
1. Default Chapter

THE LOST WORLD 

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any rights to The Lost World, I'm just using the characters for a story of my own.Â  

THE LOST WORLD 

Chapter One 

It was a dreary day on the plateau just like the day before and the day before that, a heavy rainstorm had set in a few days earlier and hadn't stopped since. The explorers were bored stuck inside the treehouse with nothing to do but eat, sleep, read over and over again. It got to Marguerite first; she comes out of her room. 

MARGUERITE: I'm going for a walk. 

Roxton who'd been falling asleep in the chair wakes up. 

ROXTON: You can't go out in this weather, you'll catch your death... 

MARGUERITE: If I stay inside I'll die of boredom anyway. 

She walks in to the elevator. Roxton picks up the rifle and stands up. 

ROXTON: You can't go alone. 

MARGUERITE: That's okay, you don't need to hold my hand. 

She descends in the elevator. Challanger comes up from the lab with Malone in tow, they watch Marguerite leave. 

MALONE: Where's she going? 

ROXTON: Taking a walk. 

Challanger looks up in surprise from some papers he's reading. 

CHALLANGER: Your letting her go alone? 

Roxton gets in the elevator. 

ROXTON: No. 

* * * * * * 

The rain has finally stopped so Marguerite comes out of the cave she was exploring; she walks out empty handed. She looks up at the sun. 

MARGUERITE: Finally! 

She carried on walking until she came to a stream; she splashes her face with water. The bushes behind her start rustling, she turns round and aims the gun at the bushes. 

MARGUERITE: Roxton? Is that you? 

She slowly stands up and walks towards the bushes. 

MARGUERITE: Roxton stop fooling around. 

She parts the bushes to see an entrance to a small cave. She walks inside keeping an eye out for any unfriendly inhabitants. At the back of the cave she catches sight of something glistening. 

MARGUERITE: What have we here? 

As she walks closer she sees some jewels glistening in the wall, she pries on out and examines it, and out of the corner of her eye she sees some stone steps. She about to climb them when a MAN appears at the top of the stairs. 

MARGUERITE: Who's there? 

A bullet whizzes past her ear, she ducks behind a nearby boulder. 

MARGUERITE: What the hell do you think your doing? 

The man walks to the bottom of the stairs and aims the gun at Marguerite, she shoots at it. The man comes into view; he's got a wild look in his eyes. 

MAN: Help me. 

He drops the gun and falls to his knees; the cave becomes cold and a mist forms above the man it moves towards Marguerite it circles her then disappears. She walks over to the man and kneels down beside him. 

MARGUERITE: Are you all right? 

MAN: I'm dying. 

* * * * * * 

Roxton walks in the direction that he heard the gun shot. 

ROXTON: Marguerite? 

From inside the cave she shouts Roxton's name. 

ROXTON: Where are you? 

She comes out from behind the bushes. 

MARGUERITE: Here. 

ROXTON: What were you doing in there? 

MARGUERITE: Just looking around. 

She sees the mist form across the stream. 

MARGUERITE: We should get going. 

ROXTON: Anything interesting in there? 

MARGUERITE: No, just a cave, nothing special. 

They start walking when Marguerite stops. 

ROXTON: What's wrong? 

MARGUERITE: I left my pack in the cave, I'll catch up with you. 

ROXTON: Hurry up. 

She runs back to cave Roxton whose about to continue decides to wait for her instead. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite enters the cave and looks around cautiously. 

MARGUERITE: Tim? 

He walks out from the shadows and stumbles towards her, she comes to his side and steadies him. 

MARGUERITE: I told you to lie down. 

TIM: You can't tell anybody about this place, it's too dangerous... 

MARGUERITE: I won't, you just need to rest, and I'll come back tonight with something that'll make you feel better. 

TIM: That won't help. 

She helps him lie down on the floor leaning against a rock. 

MARGUERITE: It might stop your fever...I have to get going. 

She turns to go he grabs her arm. 

TIM: Be careful this things dangerous. 

MARGUERITE: I will, I know, just rest now. 

She walks back out of the cave to where Roxtons waiting. 

ROXTON: Where's your pack? 

MARGUERITE: I didn't bring it, I'd completely forgot, I thought I had it with me. 

She starts walking, Roxton looks at her unsure that she's telling the truth, he looks at the cave then follows her. 

ROXTON: I heard gunfire earlier. 

MARGUERITE: I thought I heard something, it was just a precaution in case something decided to jump out at me. 

He stops her from walking. 

ROXTON: Stop lying to me. 

She turns and faces him angrily. 

MARGUERITE: I'm not. 

ROXTON: I can tell. 

MARGUERITE: And since when can you read minds? 

ROXTON: I just know. 

She leans in towards him and talks quieter but still angry. 

MARGUERITE: You couldn't handle what I know. 

ROXTON: You can't be telling the truth because every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie. 

MARGUERITE: Stay away from me or you will sorry. 

She storms off, Roxton watches her leave with dread on his face, when he starts following her it's started raining again. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite steps out of the elevator without Roxton, Malone and Veronica are just serving dinner. They look up as Marguerite walks in. 

MALONE: Where's Roxton? 

She smiles charmingly at everyone. 

MARGUERITE: I don't know. 

They sit down at the table. 

VERONICA: He went out looking for you this morning. 

MARGUERITE: I left him gawking at something about 15 minutes ago. I'm sure he won't be long. 

They hear the elevator and Roxton walks out dripping wet. Challanger joins them and sees Roxton he starts laughing. 

MARGUERITE: Well look what the cat dragged in...So did you know that, that was going to happen? 

She indicates his dripping clothes and the rain. The others who had started laughing didn't seem to hear the comment. 

ROXTON: This isn't funny. 

MARGUERITE: You could have fooled me. 

He walks into his room and closes the door. Outside thunder and lightening accompanies the rain. 

CAHLLANGER: Nobodies going to be outside in this weather for a couple of days. 

Marguerite watches the rain, worried. Malone sees her look. 

MALONE: Is everything all right? 

MARGUERITE: I'm fine, I think I'll just go sleep, I'll see you all in the morning. 

She walks into the bedroom and quietly closes the door, once inside she gets the pack and stuffs some blankets inside. 

A few hours later she comes out of her room. Roxton is asleep on the chair and the others are no where to be seen. She sneaks into Roxton's room and finds his extra clothes she stuffs them into the pack too. The she creeps back into her room and waits. 

* * * * * * 

Later that night she steps out of the treehouse and makes her way back to the cave, any noises she might have made where masked by the heavy rainstorm. An hour later she is back inside the cave. Tim is still on the floor where she left him earlier. He's still asleep. She takes one of the blankets and covers him with it; she takes another, folds it up and puts it under his head. She makes a fire beside him, she takes a wet cloth and dabs Tim's head with it, and he slowly rouses. 

TIM: I feel so weak. 

MARGUERITE: Really? You look great. 

TIM: I'm so cold. 

MARGUERITE: In a few days you'll be up and about like nothings happened. 

He smiles at her and takes her hand. 

TIM: Liar. 

MARGUERITE: I know someone who can help you, if... 

TIM: It's too dangerous. 

MARGUERITE: Tell me why, who did this to you? 

TIM: ...A spirit, a tormented spirit...he was killed and his body hidden by his killers, he inhabits peoples bodies...the longer he is without his own body the more angry he gets...he drains their life, he killed my friends, he used them to find his own body...they couldn't do anything, they had no control over their actions. 

MARGUERITE: When I saw him he was a mist... 

TIM: He can last a few minutes without a body, he'll have inhabited a bird or dinosaur but only for a time. The he'll look for someone else. 

MARGUERITE: Well he must be fussy or he'd have taken me. 

TIM: Maybe he thinks you couldn't do the job properly. 

They both laugh. 

MARGUERITE: I brought some food and dry clothes that you can change into. 

TIM: I'm not hungry. 

MARGUERITE: You need to keep your strength up. 

TIM: Why? I'm not going anywhere. 

MARGUERITE: I don't want to force feed you... 

TIM: (Laughs) Okay. 

She hands him some fruit. 

MARGUERITE: Are you warm enough? 

TIM: A little, I should be asking you that, you're the one that's shivering. 

MARGUERITE: I'm fine, never felt better. 

TIM: Won't your friends be worried about where you are? 

MARGUERITE: No...Their asleep, they'll never know I'm gone. 

TIM: It'll be morning soon. 

MARGUERITE: There's hours left yet...will you be okay here by yourself? 

TIM: As long as you promise to come back tomorrow, I'll be fine. 

MARGUERITE: In that case, I'll be back bright and early. 

TIM: Looking forward to it. 

He lets go of her hand and watches her leave, without the pack. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite gets back to the treehouse soaking wet. She finds a towel and starts drying her hair. Challanger walks up from the lab, she hurries to her room but he catches her, she turns round. 

CHALLANGER: Did you go outside in this weather? 

MARGUERITE: I lost an earring earlier, I went looking for it. 

CHALLANGER: At night? In a storm? 

MARGUERITE: I didn't want it to get dirty. 

He looks at her suspiciously. 

MARGUERITE: Goodnight. 

She walks back into her room and closes the door. 

* * * * * * 

The group are sat around the table the next morning, all except Marguerite. 

VERONICA: Shouldn't we wake her up? 

CHALLANGER: She's probably tired after walking around half the night. 

Everyone looks at him. 

MALONE: What do you mean? 

CHALLANGER: I'm exaggerating, she was just outside for a few minutes last night looking for some item of jewellery she'd lost. 

Marguerite walks out of her room, looking tired. 

ROXTON: Speak of the devil. 

MARGUERITE: What was that? 

ROXTON: Nothing. 

She sits down, away from Roxton. 

MARGUERITE: Really Roxton if you can't say anything nice, don't bother saying anything at a...a...atchoo. 

MALONE: Bless you. 

MARGUERITE: Thankyou. 

She has a drink, Roxton watches her. 

ROXTON: Didn't you sleep well? 

MARGUERITE: I slept fine. 

ROXTON: I'm suprised walking around outside last night... 

Marguerite glares at Challanger, who looks away. 

ROXTON: ...I'd have thought you'd be sleeping all day. 

MARGUERITE: Well then you thought wrong, didn't you? 

ROXTON: I also though you could follow a few simple rules, I was wrong about that too, wasn't I? 

MARGUERITE: I was out for five minutes... 

ROXTON: And in that five minutes something could have happened... 

MARGUERITE: Something like you realising I can take care of myself. 

She looks outside and realises the rain has stopped. 

MARGUERITE: I'm going for a walk. 

She gets out of the chair, as does Roxton. 

ROXTON: Your not going alone. 

MARGUERITE: What are you going to do? Tie me to a chair until I agree to you walking me around? 

ROXTON: Don't tempt me. 

She gets into the elevator, Roxton goes to follow. 

CHALLANGER: Let her be...Malone and I will be going outside in a little while, we'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. 

* * * * * * 

Marguerite makes her way towards the cave again when three raptors jump out of the bushes; she aims her gun at the first one and shoots it dead. When she turns round the other raptors gone. As she carries on walking she feels the ground shake a little she turns round and about 300 yards ahead she sees a T-Rex. 

MARGUERITE: This is not my day. 

She starts running in the direction of the cave and the T-Rex starts to run after her. She hides behind a tree and the T-Rex stops it looks around trying to find her. The two remaining raptors that are tracking her jump in front of her, T-Rex sees them and starts forward. Marguerite shoots the other raptor as the other one hides, she starts running toward the east with the T-Rex and raptor following her, she runs to the edge of a thick group of trees and comes to a stop at the top of a waterfall. She turns to run the other way when the T-Rex stops 200 yards ahead of her. The remaining raptor makes its way towards her from the right. She shoots it in mid air as it jumps to attack. While the T-Rex starts to walk closer. 

* * * * * * 

Malone and Challanger who are walking in the direction that Marguerite went earlier look up towards the waterfall in the direction of the gunshot. 

MALONE: Who's that on the edge of the cliff? Is that Marguerite? 

Â  

Â  

Â  

Â  

Â  

Â  

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Malone and Challanger who are walking by the direction that Marguerite went look to the cliff in the direction of the gunshot.  
  
MALONE: Who's that on the edge of the cliff? Is that Marguerite?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
CHALLANGER: I can't tell. Whoever it is their in trouble.  
  
They watch the T-Rex moving closer to it's prey, then run towards it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Someone shoots the T-Rex from behind; it turns round and knocks a feverish Tim out of the way. Marguerite steps towards him, to help him when the T- Rex turns back round and roars. It runs towards her, she steps back and steadies herself on the edge of the cliff, she steps back once more and falls off the edge.  
  
Malone and Challanger watch helplessly as she falls into the water.  
  
MALONE: (SHOUTS) Marguerite!  
  
CHALLANGER: Dear God!  
  
They run back towards the lake.  
  
MALONE: I don't see her.  
  
Marguerite sinks to near the bottom of the lake, she struggles to reach the surface, her coat weighs her down.  
  
MALONE: Where is she?  
  
The T-Rex starts running towards them. Challanger and Malone begin shooting at it.  
  
Marguerite manages to get her coat off and resurfaces seconds later gasping for air and starts to swim to shore. The T-Rex falls to the ground inches from Malone and Challanger, they help Marguerite out of the water.  
  
CHALLANGER: What the hell happened? What were you doing up there?  
  
She starts coughing and shivering a little.  
  
MALONE: Are you okay?  
  
MARGUERITE: Never been better.  
  
MALONE: Are you sure?  
  
MARGUERITE: Of course I jump off cliffs all the time.  
  
CHALLANGER: You need to get inside, in the warmth.  
  
She remembers Tim.  
  
MARGUERITE: No he needs help, I need to go.  
  
She starts to run back to where Tim shot at the T-Rex. Malone and Challanger run after her then lose sight of her when she gets into the bushes.  
  
MALONE: Which way did she go?  
  
In the distance they hear Marguerite shouting their names.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tim is back in the cave, he's lay down on the floor his head leaning on Marguerite's lap, breathing heavily, his fever getting worse. He's semi- conscious and delirious.  
  
MARGUERITE: Sssh stop talking, you'll be okay.  
  
She gently reassures him as he falls asleep again, Malone and Challanger reach a soaking wet Marguerite, they look at the stranger leaning on Marguerite.  
  
MARGUERITE: Challanger help him.  
  
CHALLANGER: Who is he?  
  
MARGUERITE: (SHOUTS) It doesn't matter just help him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Veronica is washing up when Roxton walks in having just tidied the lab.  
  
VERONICA: Where's Marguerite?  
  
ROXTON: Probably in the cave that shes taken so much interest in lately.  
  
VERONICA: Theres probably a diamond in there that she doesn't want anyone to see.  
  
They start laughing, when they hear the elevator.  
  
ROXTON: That must be her now.  
  
Challanger and Malone rush in with Tim, Marguerite follows not too far behind. Roxton and Veronica look at the newcomer.  
  
VERONICA: What happened?  
  
They walk into Marguerite's room and lie Tim down on her bed.  
  
CHALLANGER: Make some tea please Veronica.  
  
She rushes into the other room, Malone hands Marguerite some blankets to wrap up in.  
  
ROXTON: What the hell happened here?  
  
MARGUERITE: He got knocked out by a T-Rex.  
  
ROXTON: (SARCASTIC) and what were you doing? Swimming?  
  
MARGUERITE: I fell off a cliff into the water.  
  
ROXTON: (WORRIED) how did that happen?  
  
MARGUERITE: I was running away from a raptor when a T-Rex decided to join in the chase.  
  
ROXTON: Are you alright?  
  
She starts coughing again.  
  
MARGUERITE: Do I look alright?  
  
She sits beside Tim whose asleep.  
  
MARGUERITE: How is he?  
  
CHALLANGER: I gave him something to keep the fever down.  
  
Veronica walks in with the tea.  
  
VERONICA: How did he get like this?  
  
MARGUERITE: I don't know, he just got knocked out by a T-Rex.  
  
CHALLANGER: He didn't get this ill because of a T-Rex...Who is he?  
  
MARGUERITE: I don't know.  
  
ROXTON: Your lying.  
  
MARGUERITE: I wish you would stop throwing that in my face.  
  
He walks over to her.  
  
ROXTON: You seem awfully worried about someone you don't know.  
  
Tim wakes up disorientated.  
  
TIM: Marguerite?  
  
She takes his hand.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm here.  
  
She helps him sit up in the bed, he sees the others and freaks.  
  
TIM: No, no, get them out of here, their in danger now. Get them out.  
  
He tries to get up, she holds him down. She turns to the others.  
  
MARGUERITE: You'd better get out...please.  
  
They all back out except Roxton.  
  
TIM: Get them out.  
  
ROXTON: Marguerite?  
  
MARGUERITE: Get out of here.  
  
ROXTON: But...  
  
He moves forward to help, Marguerite faces him.  
  
MARGUERITE: Go, get out...John please, leave.  
  
He walks out defeated, he closes the door, Tim begins to calm down.  
  
MARGUERITE: It's okay, their gone now.  
  
TIM: Why did you bring me here? I told you not to tell you're friends about me...  
  
MARGUERITE: I had no choice, you almost died.  
  
TIM: I am dying anyway Marguerite.  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
MARGUERITE: No you'll be fine.  
  
TIM: Not even you can stop that.  
  
MARGUERITE: If an unnatural force is killing you then an unnatural force can help you live.  
  
TIM: Nothing can help me now, I'm just glad that you'll be the last thing I see.  
  
She puts her hand to his face.  
  
MARGUERITE: Your fevers getting worse.  
  
He takes her hand and kisses it.  
  
TIM: I feel amazing for the first time in a few days.  
  
MARGUERITE: How is it that out of all the men on the plateau theres only two perfect gentlmen...One of them is on his deathbed and the others an arrogant, pig headed pain in the neck.  
  
He starts laughing.  
  
TIM: You should sleep.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm fine.  
  
TIM: Your ill.  
  
MARGUERITE: No I'm not.  
  
TIM: You are, thats the only reason the spirit didn't use you.  
  
MARGUERITE: How long is it before he drains a person fully, so much so that they die?  
  
TIM: A few days.  
  
MARGUERITE: I wonder where he is now.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few yards away from the treehouse a raptor collapses and the mist moves towards the treehouse. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
A few yards away from the treehouse a raptor collapses and the mist moves towards the treehouse.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marguerite has fell asleep resting against the bed; she still has hold of Tim's hand. The mist flows in through the window, Roxton whose sitting on the chair watches it entranced.  
  
ROXTON: What the hell?  
  
The mist moves towards him, he gets out of the chair, it surrounds him then disappears, his eyes glaze over. In the bedroom Tim starts shaking.  
  
MARGUERITE: (SHOUTS) Challanger.  
  
He rushes in from the lab, Tim stops shaking, Challanger checks his pulse.  
  
CHALLANGER: He's alive, barely.  
  
Tim opens his eyes. Roxton walks in.  
  
ROXTON: What's all the commotion?  
  
He looks at Tim, whose looking at Roxton scared.  
  
TIM: It's him, Marguerite look!  
  
Challanger ushers Roxton out of the room.  
  
CHALLANGER: He's delirious.  
  
ROXTON: Well he'll be dead by morning.  
  
The door to the bedroom is open and Marguerite can hear every word.  
  
ROXTON: I'm surprised he lasted this long...good riddance he was no help anyway.  
  
Roxton looks at Marguerite, who looks at him with hate in her eyes, Challanger walks back to the lab. Marguerite walks out of the bedroom and closes the door quietly, she stands face to face with Roxton.  
  
ROXTON: You look angry Marguerite.  
  
MARGUERITE: Who the hell gave you the right to judge if he's going to live or die?  
  
ROXTON: Look at him, he's wasting away.  
  
MARGUERITE: Why are you acting like this?  
  
ROXTON: Truth hurts, doesn't it?  
  
MARGUERITE: So does a bullet to the head.  
  
ROXTON: And when did you gain the ability to have compassion?  
  
He laughs and turns around.  
  
MARGUERITE: And what s that supposed to mean?  
  
He starts to walk off, she grabs hold of his arm, he pushes her back. She steadies herself against the table, she starts coughing and shaking a little, and she grabs hold of the table to regain her balance. Roxton walks over to her and grips her arm. She looks him in the eye not showing her fear.  
  
MARGUERITE: Let go of me.  
  
ROXTON: Look at yourself, you're as pathetic as he is, I can't use you when your like this.  
  
She grabs hold of a saucepan and hits him over the head with it. He flinches, she grabs a knife from the other end of the table. He walks towards her, she holds the knife at arms length.  
  
MARGUERITE: Get out (SHOUTS) Get out.  
  
Challanger comes out of the lab, Malone and Veronica join him shortly after.  
  
MALONE: What's going on?  
  
Marguerite and Roxton are oblivious to those around them. Roxton walks over to Marguerite until the knife she's holding is pressing against his neck.  
  
ROXTON: Go on, do it (HE RAISES HIS VOICE) do it...Remember though it won't be me you're stabbing.  
  
He grabs hold of Marguerite's wrist and directs the knife to his chest.  
  
ROXTON: Maybe here would be better.  
  
MARGUERITE: Stop it.  
  
Challanger steps towards them.  
  
CHALLANGER: She's right, Roxton?  
  
Tim shouts from the next room. Marguerite drops the knife and Roxton walks out of the treehouse.  
  
VERONICA: What was he doing?  
  
Marguerite ignores the question and walks into her room, she sits beside Tim on the bed.  
  
TIM: You need to help him, It has Roxton now.  
  
MARGUERITE: I know.  
  
She looks at Tim.  
  
MARGUERITE: You're fevers breaking.  
  
TIM: I feel better.  
  
He lies back down, she kisses him on the forehead and takes his hand.  
  
MARGUERITE: Goodbye.  
  
He closes his eyes, she checks his pulse, then lets go of his hand. Challanger walks in.  
  
CHALLANGER: What was Roxton...Marguerite?  
  
He sees Tim.  
  
CHALLANGER: I'm sorry...Look about Roxton...  
  
MARGUERITE: We need to find him. We don't have much time.  
  
CHALLANGER: You need to tell us what's going on.  
  
She nods then gets up and wanders into the other room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The group is getting ready to leave the treehouse.  
  
VERONICA: How long do we have to find the spirits body?  
  
MARGUERITE: Give it two days.  
  
CHALLANGER: The people who killed this man, the spirit...Who are they? Are they still alive?  
  
MARGUERITE: Does it matter?  
  
She impatiently waits for them at the elevator.  
  
CHALLANGER: If we don't find the body, the spirit will drain Roxton, if we find at least one of the killers, the spirit will leave Roxton a lot sooner.  
  
MALONE: Where was he killed? The killers could live around there.  
  
MARGUERITE: Or they could be dead and we would have wasted time looking for them.  
  
VERONICA: It's worth a try.  
  
MARGUERITE: Head hunter territory, and from what Tim told me they moved from there to live six miles south.  
  
VERONICA: Then thats where we'll go.  
  
MARGUERITE: It's a long shot, you go look for the killers, I'll find the body myself.  
  
Challanger steps towards the elevator.  
  
CHALLANGER: Out of the question, it's too dangerous.  
  
MARGUERITE: I can take care of myself.  
  
The elevator descends before Challanger can stop her.  
  
CHALLANGER: She is the most stubborn human being...  
  
MALONE: we should go after her?  
  
CHALLANGER: We should split up, two of us go south and one of us go after Marguerite.  
  
They all look at each other wondering who should accompany the worried Marguerite.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marguerite kept the gun in her hand, keeping an eye out for danger and Roxton. The bushes behind her rustled and she turns and aims her gun.  
  
Malone comes out.  
  
MALONE: Hey, it's only me.  
  
MARGUERITE: Where are Challanger and Veronica?  
  
MALONE: On they're way south.  
  
MARGUERITE: I hope they have fun looking for someone that doesn't exist anymore.  
  
She carries on walking Malone hurries to catch up with her.  
  
MALONE: Do you know where the body is?  
  
MARGUERITE: I have an idea.  
  
MALONE: Care to let me know?  
  
MARGUERITE: I'll tell you when we get closer...who decided you got to come with me?  
  
MALONE: No one...I drew the short straw.  
  
She turns and glares at him.  
  
MARGUERITE: Very funny Malone.  
  
He runs to catch up with her.  
  
MALONE: Will you slow down!  
  
MARGUERITE: If you wanted to walk, you should have gone with the others.  
  
MALONE: It'll be dark soon, we have to make camp then.  
  
MARGUERITE: Then I suggest we hurry now so we can get as far ahead as possible...not that we're stopping anyway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Challanger and Veronica were still walking after going 5hrs without stopping.  
  
VERONICA: It'll be dark soon, we should make camp.  
  
CHALLANGER: We can walk for about an hour longer, make camp, then start again first thing in the morning.  
  
VERONICA: Do you think we'll get help to Roxton in time?  
  
CHALLANEGER: I hope so, I sincerely hope so.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It's dark now and Marguerite and Malone are still walking, they can hardly see even with the burning torches. Marguerite leans against a tree resting, waiting for Malone to catch up.  
  
MALONE: We need to rest.  
  
MARGUERITE: No we don't.  
  
He stops in front of her. She starts shivering.  
  
MALONE: You're already sick, not sleeping is only going to make things worse.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm not sick.  
  
MALONE: Then why have you been coughing all the way here? And why are you shivering now?  
  
MARGUERITE: We need to keep moving.  
  
MALONE: I'm staying.  
  
MARGUERITE: Fine.  
  
MALONE: Good.  
  
He sits down satisfied.  
  
MARGUERITE: You can catch up to me in the morning.  
  
MALONE: The way you're going, you'll be dead by morning...I know you're worried, we all are, I saw Tim too. I know what this spirit can do...  
  
Marguerite, who had carried on walking, stopped and turned to face Malone.  
  
MARGUERITE: No, you don't know, you don't know because you only saw Tim sick for two minutes, I saw him dying for two days...If you know what this thing can do then educate me Malone. Give me the facts.  
  
MALONE: I, I don't know.  
  
She walks towards him and crouches down in front of him, the torch she's holding reflects the flame in her eyes causing Malone to see the pain and anger she feeling.  
  
MARGUERITE: He told me what happened at the start. First your fine, minding your own business then all of a sudden your cold, dizzy, lethargic, a bit of a headache now and again. You gradually get more tired as the spirit consumes you, takes your energy, your mind and your thoughts aren't yours anymore, you can't control them. You can't get warm so you go blue cos of the cold, you feel feverish, sweaty and dirty...  
  
MALONE: Marguerite I...  
  
MARGUERITE: Then I saw him, he was hallucinating, fighting the spirit, walking around like a zombie well when he could muster the strength to even stand that is...he couldn't keep his footing, you can't eat, you can't sleep, you can't drink, you can't fight anymore cos your so tired, he felt nauseous, senile for a time, paranoid, hallucinating some more.  
  
Then his fever broke a real high fever like when you get stung by a giant bee, he felt cold but happy...he thought he was going to live, then he died and if I hadn't have been sick the spirit would've got me instead of Roxton and Tim might still be alive.  
  
Write that in your book, never know all that knowledge you just gained might get you that Pulitzer you always wanted.  
  
Marguerite turns round and carries on walking, she pulls her coat tighter and puts her hand over her mouth to mask a series of coughs, and she fights to keep her eyes open. Malone stares after her; worriedly, he gathers his thoughts and runs up to her. The rest of the journey was quiet and Malone didn't pry anymore.  
  
Morning came after what seemed like hours, they walk towards a stream and stop for a drink.  
  
MALONE: Marguerite, about last night...  
  
MARGUERITE: Forget about it.  
  
MALONE: I...  
  
MALONE: I told you forget about it.  
  
She walks over to a tree and leans against it, she closes her eyes.  
  
MARGUERITE: We're almost there. This stream opens into a lake we can stop there.  
  
Head Hunters gather by a large bush across the stream; watching them. While Roxton watches them from a distance.  
  
MALONE: Where's the body?  
  
MARGUERITE: When Tim's friend was lucid at the start, he asked where the body could be buried. The spirit answered saying his killers spent a lot of time gathering jewels that they'd stolen from nearby tribes and taking them to the waters edge of a lake in head-hunter territory, he searched near there but found nothing...  
  
MALONE: What happened?  
  
MARGUERITE: He searched their cabin instead, they found him and knocked him out, then killed him when he'd answered their questions.  
  
MALONE: Why not bury him where they lived?  
  
MARGUERITE: They were superstitious, they thought if they kept the body at the murder site the spirit would return to his body one last time to seek revenge.  
  
MALONE: So they hid the body and a tormented spirit was made.  
  
MARGUERITE: Now it takes vengeance on anyone and uses their bodies until he can find his own...We need to carry on.  
  
She stands up, Malone stops drinking and stands beside her.  
  
MALONE: And you think the body was dumped near the jewels, in the water?  
  
MARUERITE: It has to be.  
  
She steadies herself against the tree.  
  
MALONE: Why?  
  
She looks at him.  
  
MARGUERITE: If it's not, Roxton's dead and you'll be the next body on the menu.  
  
MALONE: Why me?  
  
MARGUERITE: The spirit thinks I'm sick remember?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Challanger and Veronica are kneeling behind a bush, spying on a little hut, a MAN in his late 50's walks out.  
  
VERONICA: Do you think that's him?  
  
CHALLANGER: I hope so.  
  
VERONICA: I'll go and talk to him.  
  
CHALLANGER: We'll both go.  
  
They both walk out from their hiding place, the man looks at them and aims his gun.  
  
VERONICA: We just want to talk.  
  
MAN: Bout what?  
  
CHALLANGER: Are you James Fletcher?  
  
JAMES: Yep, are you here to see my jewel collection?  
  
VERONICA: (WHISPERS) Marguerite and I are in the wrong places.  
  
CHALLANGER: We want to know where the body is, of a man you killed a few years ago.  
  
The man starts shooting at them, they duck behind the bush.  
  
VERONICA: What happened to the subtle approach?  
  
James' shooting attracts the attention of a T-Rex, it roars behind Challanger and Veronica, they start running back towards James who is now shooting at the T-Rex.  
  
VERONICA: Don't shoot, run.  
  
Veronica and Challanger run into the hut while the T-Rex munches on James.  
  
CHALLANGER: Lets go.  
  
They sneak past T-Rex and run back to the bushes.  
  
VERONICA: Now what do we do?  
  
CHALLANGER: Hope the others had more luck.  
  
VERONICA: And if they didn't?  
  
CHALLANGER: God help us all.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marguerite and Malone are almost at the lake, the head-hunters are following silently behind, Marguerite and Malone turn round at the sound of a snapping twig and are faced with six head-hunters. Marguerite shoots one as does Malone and two more come out of the bushes, M and M stand back to back shooting at the head-hunters, they retreat into the bushes then jump out again as Marguerite and Malone try to leave.  
  
They jump Marguerite and Malone who immediately fight back. Malone stabs one that wraps its arms around his neck. Two of them grab Marguerite by each arm, Malone shoots one, and Marguerite takes the spear he held and stabs the other. Three are left they circle Marguerite and Malone. Roxton runs out of the bushes into the clearing, the headhunters take one look at him and flee. Marguerite slowly walks towards Roxton.  
  
MARGUERITE: Roxton? Is that you?  
  
Roxton walks over to her. His eyes no longer glazed.  
  
ROXTON: (PLEADING) Marguerite?  
  
He suddenly smiles then grabs her arm.  
  
ROXTON: Roxton is almost dead.  
  
Malone walks to the edge of the lake, Roxton takes no notice of him, Roxton pushes Marguerite against a tree then walks towards her, Malone sneaks up behind him and hits him over the head with the butt of the gun, he falls to the floor.  
  
MALONE: Are you all right.  
  
MARGUERITE: I feel sick.  
  
The spirit rises out of Roxton like a mist, he gasps for breath then falls unconscious, The mist moves towards Malone.  
  
MARGUERITE: Malone run, (SHOUTS) run, go.  
  
He starts running the mist follows him, Marguerite slowly stands, she looks around near the water anxiously.  
  
MARGUERITE: Where the hell is it?  
  
She walks into the water, something at the bottom of the water is glistening, she wades in and dives under and swims to the glistening object. A sack is at the bottom of the water filled with jewels. A rope is attached to the sack, she follows it to a large underwater plant  
  
in the middle attached to the rope is a body, she unties the rope and drags the body back to shore ignoring the jewels. She gets out of the water.  
  
Roxton is starting to regain conscious, Marguerite kneels beside him.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'll be right back.  
  
She runs in the direction that Malone went in.  
  
MARGUERITE: (SHOUTS) Malone, Malone where are you?  
  
Faintly in the distance she hears Malone shout her name.  
  
MARGUERITE: (SHOUTS) run back towards the water.  
  
She hears him running he ducks under a large branch and sprints past Marguerite. The mist passes right through her, she falls to the ground.  
  
Malone runs back to the water and stops beside Roxton, The mist stops right in front of Malone, it turns and hovers over the body then disappears.  
  
ROXTON: What was that?  
  
MALONE: Long story, how are you feeling?  
  
ROXTON: Tired a little cold.  
  
MALONE: Hear that Marguerite, he'll be fine.  
  
He turns round when she doesn't answer.  
  
MALONE: Where is she?  
  
ROXTON: She's here?  
  
MALONE: She saved your life.  
  
They run to where she was standing before.  
  
ROXTON: There she is.  
  
They hurry over to her, Roxton kneels beside her, he puts his hand to her forehead.  
  
ROXTON: She's got a fever...Where's Challanger?  
  
He gently moves her hair away from her face.  
  
MALONE: Now, I don't know.  
  
ROXTON: He'll have to meet us halfway.  
  
He tries to pick her up.  
  
ROXTON: Why do I feel so weak?  
  
MALONE: Let me help.  
  
ROXTON: I've got her.  
  
He picks her up.  
  
ROXTON: We need to get back, now.  
  
They start walking as fast as they can, Roxton is stumbling because of the recently departed spirit and Malone because of the lack of sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Challanger and Veronica are picking up the trail that Marguerite and Malone were taking.  
  
VERONICA: Where are they?  
  
In the distance Roxton shouts them.  
  
VERONICA: Hear that? He's alive, they did it.  
  
They run towards the other, their cheeriness dampers when they see Marguerite's state.  
  
MALONE: She's sick.  
  
VERONICA: Ned you look tired...Are you okay?  
  
MALONE: Great.  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
ROXTON: Challanger, she needs help.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone is sat at the table, including Marguerite.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm not used to all this attention...Roxton's the one that almost died, you should be giving him all the attention.  
  
ROXTON: (JOKING) They would be if you hadn't have got sick trying to help me.  
  
MARGUERITE: Next time I'll let the spirit kill you then...We'll have to go back to that lake sometime soon.  
  
VERONICA: Why's that?  
  
MARGUERITE: You wouldn't believe the amount of jewels that were in that sack below the water.  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
MARGUERITE: I was joking.  
  
Marguerite walks into her room and closes the door, Tim's gun is on the dresser, she looks at it and puts it in the drawer sadly. Roxton opens the door and walks in, he closes the door behind him.  
  
MARGUERITE: You're supposed to knock.  
  
ROXTON: You know whatever I said or did before...  
  
She faces him.  
  
MARGUERITE: It's forgotten.  
  
ROXTON: I'm sorry.  
  
She sits down on the bed.  
  
MARGUERITE: It wasn't you.  
  
He sits down beside her.  
  
ROXTON: So, you really stayed up all night just to help me?  
  
MARGUERITE: (JOKING) Well I didn't have anything to do just then.  
  
ROXTON: Well thankyou.  
  
She leans in close to him and looks into his eyes.  
  
MARGUERITE: You know how you can really thank me?  
  
Roxton smiles.  
  
ROXTON: How's that?  
  
She gently puts her hands on either side of his face and pulls him closer.  
  
MARGUERITE: Get me the jewels...  
  
She whispers in his ear.  
  
MARGUERITE: From the bottom of the lake.  
  
He watches her as she walks out and smiles to himself, he gets up and leaves a beautiful light blue gemstone on her pillow then walks out.  
  
THE END 


End file.
